


Sharing Sensations

by RachelCraft



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mental connection, Senses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bond, heightened senses, maybe not so pure fluff right at the end, pure fluff, the pureset fluff you could imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCraft/pseuds/RachelCraft
Summary: He glanced down at the tiny head peeping around his collar. They were all eyes and nothing else. Eddie knew that Venom saw the world differently (figuratively and literally), and he wondered if that was part of the reason."Hey, uh, Vee?" he whispered.Hmmm?"Could you, um, do you think you could make me see like you do, but like, without the mask?" Eddie didn't even know if that was possible, but if Venom could heal him and make improvements to his body, maybe they could make other changes? "Only, for like, a bit though," he quickly added.Venom paused in thought.We think we can._____Eddie wonders what it might be like to sense the world as Venom does. Venom is more than happy to show him.





	1. Chapter 1

Venom was casually draped over Eddie's shoulders as he tapped away at his laptop. The table was scattered with notes and empty mugs. He'd been working for some time now and Venom was getting bored. They told Eddie as much.

"Put on the TV then," came his reply.

**Don't want to watch TV. Want to go out.**

"We will in a while, love." He reached up and gave the blob on his shoulder a little rub with his finger. Venom leaned into the touch. They enjoyed it when Eddie showed them physical affection.

Eddie paused his typing. "Now where was that thing about the thing with the person..." he mumbled to himself as he started looking through his sheets of paper.

Venom held a tendril with a post-it note in front of his face.

"Ah, that was it, thanks love." Another caress. Venom loved doing things for Eddie and feeling that little spark of gratitude every time. It was extremely pleasant. Eddie got back into his typing and Venom's attention wandered around the room.

"Stay out of the fridge Vee," Eddie warned.

The tentacle that had slowly been working its way towards the kitchen retreated. Eddie was getting good at that. He was starting to be able to tell where Venom's form was when it extended from his body. Venom bristled with pride. His boy was learning.

After a while longer Eddie stretched and cracked his fingers.

"Okay Vee, where would you like to go?"

**We want to go to the pier and see the bubble man!**

It was a slightly odd request, but Eddie was feeling indulgent. And as touristy as Pier 39 was, it was fun to people watch with Venom's running commentary. Maybe he would get them a treat of candy floss? Who was he kidding, of course he was going to get them a treat.

 

The air was starting to cool. It wasn't cold exactly, but there was an edge to it as they strolled along the water's edge. The day was fine and bright though and Eddie was glad that they had gotten out of the apartment.

Venom was trying to be an inconspicuous blob hiding in the collar of Eddie's jacket. They wanted to see everything and even Eddie could feel their building anticipation.

"Calm down bud, he might not even be here," he mumbled.

**Has to be here. Always here Eddie.**

They passed other street performers along the way. The human statues, the floating Yoda's, the break dancers and musicians. They paused for a little while when Venom became fascinated with the sound made by a violinist. Eddie dropped a few coins into her case and made a mental note to introduce Venom to more classical music.

Eventually they came across a large gathered crowd.

**He's here Eddie, he's here!**

Venom was practically jumping up and down. Their enthusiasm was infectious but they were also in danger of being spotted. He cupped the little bundle of excitement in his hand and backed away from the ring of spectators.

"You need to calm down darling. Someone might see you."

**Don't care if they see.**

"Well I care. Don't want to run the risk of losing you."

**Okay Eddie. We will behave. Stay secret.**

Eddie smiled and gave the little blob a quick kiss. Venom beamed. They rejoined the crowd and Eddie tried to figure out what all the fuss was about.

The bubble man was just that, a guy with a circle of rope making long undulating bubbles. Small children ran around screaming with happiness while their parents recorded them on their phones. Eddie admitted that there was probably some skill in making bubbles as big as those but couldn't see why Venom had desired to see them so much.

Then he felt it. It seeped across their bond like sunlight. Pure amazement and wonderment.

He glanced down at the tiny head peeping around his collar. They were all eyes and nothing else. Eddie knew that Venom saw the world differently (figuratively and literally), and he wondered if that was part of the reason.

"Hey, uh, Vee?" he whispered.

**Hmmm?**

"Could you, um, do you think you could make me see like you do, but like, without the mask?" Eddie didn't even know if that was possible, but if Venom could heal him and make improvements to his body, maybe they could make other changes? "Only, for like, a bit though," he quickly added.

Venom paused in thought.

**We think we can.**

The little blob went back under his skin and Eddie waited. Slowly, an opaque filter clouded his vision. He blinked a few times till it settled, and then suddenly he understood.

What were once delicate spheres of light had become whorls of dancing rainbows. They splintered and reformed and crashed into a million colours, catching the sun before popping into scattered drops that sparkled like diamonds. It was utterly mesmerising.

"Holy cow," Eddie whispered. Venom swelled with joy at being able to share their experience.

If anyone had been looking at Eddie, which they weren't, they would have noticed how his eyes appeared pale and glazed over. His face was an expression of awe at something as simple as a bubble. They probably would have thought he was high, and maybe wondered if they could also get a bit of what he's having.

"This is incredible Vee," Eddie breathed.

They stayed there for a long time, probably longer than was socially acceptable. Eventually Eddie asked to have his normal vision restored and Venom complied. The world seemed so much duller after that. They left a few notes in the bubble man's hat. It had been totally worth it.

 

As they strolled back towards the bike Eddie had an idea.

"Vee? Do you think you could make my other senses like yours?"

**Would you like them to be?**

"It's just, I have an idea and I think you'll like it, but no peeking!" He of course meant no peeking inside his head and Venom agreed. They liked Eddie's surprises.

The drive was a short one away from the water's edge and into town. Venom realised they were walking up a large store called Bloomingdale's.

**Why are we here Eddie?**

"Just- just, wait." He smiled as they entered the store and headed directly to the beauty hall.

He could feel the buzz of Venom's excitement as they came nearer to the perfume section.

**Oh Eddie! Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! So many difference smells!**

He grinned, he couldn't help it. He glanced down to his collar. Instead of two large eyes on the blob there was instead a tiny version of Venom's tongue tasting the air. It was so adorable. He had to boop it with his finger.

**Eddie stop. We are not adorable.**

"Yes you are." If a blob with just a tongue could frown, Venom had managed it. He kept his voice low and lingered near the walls pretending to look at some of the bottles. "But do you think you could, you know, use your skills, make this as exciting for me too?"

**You would like to use our tongue?**

Eddie spluttered a bit at that. "Not quite bud. I can't just walk around with my mouth open. Maybe just improve my nose a bit?"

**Can't. Nose is already perfect.**

He fought the rising blush from the compliment. "Just the smell receptors then?"

**We will see what we can do.**

"Good afternoon sir, do you need any help?" A polite voice asked. It belonged to a young female sales assistant wearing a store uniform and name tag.

Just as Eddie was about to answer, Venom's improvements came into force. All at once he was assaulted by every kind of smell in the room. The overwhelming scent of perfume and cologne so strong he could taste it. The sales assistant's deodorant, the products in her hair, he soap she used to wash her hands, the dirt tracked in by other customers, the sweat of the security guard giving him a wary eye, the chemicals in the air conditioning, the plastic the shelves were made from. Everything had been turned up to 11 and it was all too much.

He started unceremoniously coughing, begging in his mind that Venom undo it. They hadn't yet perfected mental communication, but even Venom should be able to understand this was too much for his human brain to cope with.

**Fixing it, Eddie.**

His coughing died down and he took in a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay sir?" The sales assistant was concerned. She shared a glance with the security guard.

"I'm- I'm fine, just fine," he rasped out. "Just something caught in my throat, that's all." He cleared it as if to demonstrate the point. "Honestly, I'm okay. And we- I, don't need any help, thanks. Just looking." He smiled, but she still didn't seem sure.

"Okay. Let me know if you do." It was store-enforced politeness, but they really were there to just look. She left him alone to his window shopping.

**And smell. Want to smell all the smells, Eddie.**

"That's the general idea, love." The security guard was still giving him the eye so he hurried away to a different counter.

Eddie took in a deep breath through his nose. He could tell that Venom has still improved his sense of smell, but not overwhelmingly so. He picked up the first bottle of cologne they came across and used the little paper testers to give it a spritz. He inhaled deeply. It was amazing. Suddenly he could define so many more layers. All that top notes, base notes gunff started making sense.

**It's nice, Eddie.**

"Yeah, but I think we can find one nicer."

So that was what they did. They went to every counter trying out all the scents. Some were woodsy with citrus notes, others were like seawater with a metal tang, some were slightly floral with leather overtones, he even detected vanilla and chocolate in one of them. There was all of this and a million combinations of everything in between. It was wonderful.

Of course, this was still a store. Every time the clerks tried to make a sale he would just fall into small talk, explain that they were looking for something for their partner. If Venom found one they liked a lot, Eddie would ask if they had any testers he could take home. His jacket pockets were soon quite full.

**Ooh Eddie, want to try this one!**

He nearly tripped over his own feet as Venom quickly changed their direction. He smiled weakly at the clerk who had seen him fumble.

**That one, that one!**

Eddie found his hand moving towards a bottle, and before he could stop it, the perfume was being sprayed onto his exposed wrist.

Of course, this was an actual perfume, one that was generally meant for women. Eddie gulped down his embarrassment.

"Who can resist Chanel?" He joked, lamely, putting the bottle back down. The clerk retained her professional smile.

**Smell it Eddie, _please_.**

He raised his hand and inhaled. Inside, Venom was almost ecstatic.

**So good Eddie. So _gooood_!**

He actually had to grab onto the edge of the counter the sensations were so strong. He never knew a scent could be this intoxicating. He wanted _more_ of it. He was practically stuffing his wrist up his nose. At the back of his head a little voice reminded him that generally people don't act like that in public, and quickly put his hand back down.

**No Eddie! We want more!**

"Um," he coughed, "how much is your smallest bottle?" The price was eye-widening, but hell if he was going to pass up the chance to feel like that again. "Credit card okay?"

Venom was so happy as they left the store. They didn't realise you could buy whole bottles of smells and take them home. Of course, at the first whiff of the San Francisco air Eddie instantly asked to have his super smell turned off again. It was starting to make him gag.

 _Two down, three to go_ , thought Eddie as they returned to the bike.

But first they were going to go home and luxuriate in all the wonderful testers he still had in his pockets. Maybe he could find something a little more affordable for him to wear that Venom would like? They could keep the Chanel just for themselves.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was only supposed to be a one-shot really, but once you start covering some of the senses, you have to do them all.

It was a while before Eddie got to experience Venom's senses again. Well, a new one anyway. Now that Venom knew how much Eddie liked to see the way they do, they would often suggest it when they came across something interesting. And, if the situation was right, Eddie would often accept. Sunsets became incredible shared experiences, the way lights at night rippled across the water would dazzle, and fireworks - well, once Venom got over the shock of the noise and realised they weren't in any danger, they became a kaleidoscope of beauty.

Super smell was a harder one to work into everyday life. Even nice smells like baking bread or freshly brewed coffee could have unfortunate base layers if they weren't properly separated from their surroundings. Eddie had learnt that the hard way after inhaling his mocha not far from an alleyway. He wasn't making that same mistake twice.

Then one day, as they were walking past a florist, Eddie quickly turned inside.

**Eddie? What are we doing?**

"Just take in a deep breath," it had become their code for the smell sense which Venom could now easily turn on and off.

He inhaled deeply and felt Venom's consciousness spin a little bit.

**What is that _smell_?**

Eddie was going to reply but he was approached by an assistant in an apron. "Hi, can I help you today?" He asked.

"What's the most fragrant flower you have?" Eddie replied.

"Well, we have all sorts. Roses, lilies, sweet peas. Are you buying them for someone special?"

Eddie considered his reply. "Yeah." Venom swelled with affection. "They really like strong scents, something that will fill the room."

"Well, let's see what we can find."

They spent the next half hour or so smelling nearly every flower in the shop. Venom couldn't get enough but it was starting to make Eddie feel a little lightheaded. They settled on some beautiful lilies that were tinged with pink.

As they left the shop Venom beamed.

**You brought us flowers.**

"I brought us both flowers. They smell amazing." Even without his super nose, Eddie took in their heady scent. He did suddenly wonder if he had something to put them in when they got home though.

 

Eddie had been waiting for this night to arrive for some time. Venom could feel his anticipation but knew it was to be a surprise.

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed quite smartly in a button down and slacks.

**Eddie? Are we going on a date?**

"Sort of. Maybe." He smiled at his reflection.

**Where are we going?**

"To the symphony, my dear." Venom didn't know what that was but it sounded impressive.

Their seats were up the nosebleeds. Cheap, with not much of a view, but tonight wasn't about the view. Venom noticed how most of the people around them were also smartly dressed. This was some sort of shared occasion where everyone has to be on their best behaviour.

Far down below lots of people, all wearing black and white, were holding strange things. Venom peered down for a closer look, but was pushed back by Eddie's gentle hand.

"Will show you later," he whispered.

Behind the orchestra were a few rows of people also dressed all in black. They held books in their hand. "The choir," Eddie supplied.

**Why are we here Eddie?**

Eddie hid his mouth behind his programme. "Thought we might try enhanced hearing tonight." He could feel Venom's smile. "Just not too sensitive, okay?" The memory of the perfume hall flitted across his mind.

**Anything for my Eddie.**

The orchestra was starting to tune up. Eddie's new and improved hearing did at the same time. He winced as the bows made first contact with the strings, but as they found their harmony so his hearing levelled out.

Eddie had specifically chosen tonight's show as it was mostly the famous classical stuff, the kind that got used in movies and on TV. He figured it would be nice to at least know some of the pieces they played.

The lights dimmed and the concert began. And they started _loud_.

'O Fortuna' rang out from the choir, horns blared and cymbals crashed. The whole room vibrated with sound. And Venom was trying to dig to China through Eddie's back.

He placed a calming hand on his chest and spoke in a whisper so the couple next to him wouldn't hear.

"It's okay dear, we're not in danger. Just listen."

Knowing that Eddie wasn't scared instantly calmed Venom. The pounding of the drums was exciting. And the choir's words, though indecipherable, had an intriguing harmony. The pitch seemed to be rising, building to something bigger. Venom thrilled when the crescendo finally hit. And when the song ended they understood why the audience clapped.

**Can we have more Eddie?**

He smiled, but didn't answer. The orchestra soon moved on to their next piece and he could feel Venom's joy. It was something slower, something gentler. It was vaguely familiar to Eddie, but he couldn't place it.

**This is different Eddie.**

"They're all different."

With Venom's full attention taken up, Eddie took his new hearing out for a spin. If he didn't concentrate, there didn't seem to be much difference. The orchestra played, the choir sang, people shifted about in the seats. They coughed, they talked, they rustled their sweet wrappers, used their phones, fiddled with their keys, chewed on their nails - since when were people this annoying? And the breathing! Why were they all breathing so loud? God, he could hear that someone all the way down in the stalls had a cold.

Nope, he did not want to hear that. He shook his head and tried to focus on just the music, tuning out the hundreds of people around him. It took a moment but once he had it, it felt like it was he was all alone in the auditorium, as though the orchestra was playing just for him. His own personal concert. A wave of understanding washed over him. He knew live music was better than a recording, but never had anything sounded so sweet.

The absolute clarity blew him away. He could almost _feel_ it. The plucking of the strings played down his spine. The brass tingled in his toes and the flutes gave him goose bumps around the back of his skull. He never knew music could feel this intense. But he didn't want to feel this all by himself. He tried to push some of his experience across their bond, hoping that Venom could at least get a sense of it too.

Venom swooped in at the first invitation and wrapped themselves up in everything Eddie was feeling. They shivered with the strength of it. This was far more visceral than sharing their sight or smell with him. This worked itself into their very _soul_.

When the piece ended, all Eddie could do was clap weakly.

**What was that, Eddie?**

"I don't know love."

**Was it bad?**

"Not at all love."

The concert continued with a new piece. The clarity was still there, but Eddie was recovered enough to push his hearing further. He knew there were different sections of the orchestra. If he wanted to, could he hear just the strings? Now the brass? Now the percussion? Venom liked that one, especially when they hit the big drums. The sound would reverberate deep inside Eddie's chest.

He focused on the wind section, on just the oboe, on just when she took a breath. He could hear the hammers of the piano as they moved inside the case. And there- there was swish of the conductor's baton. He could isolate individual singers in the choir, a single string on a cello, a single note on a horn and hear only that. It was like having the ultimate mixing deck in his head.

And of course, his joy brought Venom joy. It became a feedback loop that left Eddie looking like he was on cloud nine.

Eventually the halfway point of the concert came.

**Is it over?**

Eddie waited for the couple next to him to get up from their seats.

"Not yet love, that was just the first half," he murmured.

Venom went quiet for some time. Eddie occupied himself by eavesdropping in on other people's conversations - three levels below. His mind started racing with all the possibilities where he could use this new skill. He and Venom were definitely going to start having more fun when people watching.

**Eddie?**

One of the couple had taken her seat again so he wasn't free to speak properly. They really needed to work on their mental connection.

"Hm?" he replied quietly.

**Can we try something? We think you will like it.**

Eddie smiled and gave a positive hum in return. He couldn't think what they had in mind and for the rest of the intermission it didn't seem like anything had happened. He was just about to chance asking what they were planning when the lights dimmed again.

The pianist had now become the focus of the performance. He started playing Rachmaninov's 'Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini' and suddenly Eddie knew what Venom had done.

Not only was the music still beautifully sweet, but visions of colour had started swirling in the air in the middle of the room. It started gently with just the piano notes, a deep purple hue gliding around. Then the strings came in underneath, dancing in shades of gold. The strings momentarily took over with help from the brass, bursting in vibrancy, showering orange sparks onto the unsuspecting audience below, but then they began to mellow. The piano was the only one in the air, leaving long flowing trails, twirling softly to the end of the piece.

Eddie had tears in his eyes. It was all so indescribably beautiful.

**Was that bad, Eddie?**

"Not at all Vee, not at all." His voice was shaky and mostly masked by the appreciation of the audience, but he knew that Venom had heard him and understood. "Don't make it stop."

And they didn't for the rest of the concert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To experience the music that Eddie did, here's 'O Fortuna' by Carl Orff: https://bit.ly/2zjJIKW  
> And my favourite Rachmaninov piece, 'Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini': https://bit.ly/2DOXh97


	3. Chapter 3

The room was quiet. A gentle breeze blew through the open window causing the blind to lightly sway. The sun was getting high, but Eddie was still lying in bed. He was on his side, one hand tucked under the pillow, the other splayed out before him. He was having one of his more melancholy days where he just couldn't quite find the will to get up yet.

He was watching a small tendril of Venom weave slowly in and out of his fingers. It would loop round his thumb then go back through, giving each digit a soft caress as it passed. Time gently ticked by.

"Vee?" His voice was quiet and partly muffled by the pillow.

**Hmm?**

"What do you feel?"

**We do not understand the question.**

"When you touch something, what do you feel?"

**We feel what you feel.**

"But when it's just you, what do you feel?"

The tendril paused as Venom considered their answer. It soon resumed its path through Eddie's fingers.

**We feel hot and cold, soft and firm. That is all that is required.**

"Don't you think that seems a little bit, I dunno, rudimentary? Don't you have any sense of like, texture?"

**We do not need it.**

"I suppose."

Venom's head emerged from Eddie's chest and he rolled onto his back to see them better. Instantly his hand went up to stroke the side of their face. They leaned into the touch, as always.

**Do you think we should have it?**

Eddie sighed and collected his thoughts.

"I think there are times when it's nice to have it."

**Like when?**

"Like, I dunno, stroking something fluffy."

**But you are fluffy.**

A tendril ran up through his hair and rubbed his head making Eddie smile. Venom liked that they could do that.

"It's different Vee."

**How is it different?**

How on earth do you explain the difference between fur and hair?

"It's, uh, denser, and softer, and-... Christ, I don't know." He lapsed into silence. But Venom didn't like the silence on days like this. It gave too much opportunity for other thoughts to take over.

 **What else is good to touch?** They nudged.

Eddie steered his thinking back to the present conversation. He ran his hands over the cheap cotton sheets.

"Um, silk? Silk's nice."

For some reason that connected him to thoughts of Anne and the silk scarf she tied around a sun hat once. They were on the beach on a warm breezy day. He smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Running sand through your fingers is nice. Squishing mud between your toes. Driftwood worn smooth by the sea." He could almost hear the gulls wheeling overhead and smell the salt water. He bathed in the memory for a little while.

**What else Eddie?**

He could feel Venom's eagerness.

"What else, what else..." He mumbled.

His eyes alighted on the vase of pale coloured peonies on his dresser. Ever since he had brought lilies the first time, Eddie had tried to always have some sort of fresh cut sweet smelling flower in the apartment. Venom loved to inhale them every time they got close and would often carry the vase around so they were always in the same room. They had learned quite quickly not to lick them though. The taste of pollen was not agreeable.

"Rose petals are soft."

In Eddie's mind he saw an image of them scattered on a bed. Feathers danced along his skin. A lace blindfold was lowered over his eyes...

His brain had started going down an avenue he wasn't ready for yet. He quickly shook those thoughts away and looked around the room for inspiration. He suddenly wished he had more stuff in there. He went back to plants. What else natural was good to touch?

"Uh, tree bark. Long grass. A fleece blanket when it's cold. Um..." he was running out of ideas.

Venom curled their head into the crook of Eddie's neck. He instinctively brought a hand up to gently cuddle it.

**Will you feel all those things for us Eddie?**

"Of course my love."

He sighed and closed his eyes again. They stayed like that for some time. Eventually Venom stirred again.

**Eddie?**

"Hm?"

**Can you feel us?**

Eddie's brow creased up.

"What d'you mean?"

**When we are outside you, can you _feel_ us?**

To be honest, Eddie had trouble feeling Venom when they were completely _inside_ of him. Sometimes he knew that Venom would give a little wiggle when Eddie hadn't seen them in a while, just to reassure him that they were still there. And he knew that Venom liked to stay close to his heart, especially when he was sleeping, but other than that it was more the presence in his mind he was aware of.

He tried to focus right now on where their head was emerging from his chest. There was something there but it was intangible. A slight warmth maybe? A gentle tickle? He had been more conscious of it at the beginning, but now it was all just pretty much background noise. Whatever sensation there was he had gotten used to a long time ago.

"I think," he began hesitantly, "I can _sense_ more than feel you." Another thought occurred to him. "But I can also see where you are so that sort of takes away the guesswork."

**But if we did this...**

A long tentacle extended from Eddie's shoulder and reached across to pick up a glass of water.

**Can you feel us holding it?**

He tried to search out with his senses to see if there was any impression of having an extra limb, but he came up empty. He was actually a little disappointed. He thought by now they would be more in tune.

"No love, sorry, I can't."

Venom put the glass back down and lifted their head to look Eddie in the eye.

**Would you like to?**

Eddie considered the suggestion. There was no real benefit to be able to feel through Venom's tentacles, it's not like he could control them. Not that he would want to anyway. They were Venom's and they had their own mind. But he was going to try because Venom wanted to share. And that was completely enough of a reason.

"How would that be possible?"

A small tendril tapped at his temple.

**You must want it up here.**

They were of course referring to their bond.

It had always been more one-sided. Venom could easily know what Eddie was thinking, what he was feeling. They could rifle through his memories and take control of his body, but Eddie couldn't do much of that in the other direction.

He _was_ very good at sensing Venom's mood though. Sharing emotions was surprisingly effortless, but anything else that required active thought was a struggle. He hadn't even really figured out how to communicate with just his mind yet, but he really should have. Would save him a lot of odd looks when they were out and about. Not that he cared how people looked at him of course, but keeping Venom safe was his main priority in life and he didn't want to jeopardise that by drawing unnecessary attention.

"I think I'm going to need some help, love. I don't- I don't know..."

The tendril that was still near his temple gave a soothing caress along his cheekbones. They could feel his rising distress. They loved their Eddie but humans were unskilled when it came to mental agility. They would go slowly. Start simply.

**You must come to our side.**

"How do I-..."

He wanted to do as Venom asked, wanted to do it so badly but didn't know where to begin. Maybe the meditation techniques would help? The whole clearing his mind thing?

**Yes, yes. Start there.**

Eddie shifted a little on his back and brought both hands up to his solar plexus. He focused on his breathing, closed his eyes and willed himself to think of nothing. Which is of course easier said than done. So instead of thinking of nothing, he thought of Venom and only Venom.

Emotions bloomed in his chest. The sheer power of them left Eddie feeling winded. He was plunged into a swirling depth of love and affection. Protectiveness and maybe even some possessiveness. Of fierce anger at anyone who try to tear them apart. Of just sheer adoration and complete devotion.

It was wonderful and overwhelming and beautiful and honest, and god, it nearly hurt just knowing how much Venom cared for him. _Wanted_ him. His eyes were wet. It was nearly too much and yet it was absolutely perfect.

**_This way Eddie, this way..._ **

Venom's voice was coaxing him beyond the thundering vortex of feelings to somewhere more serene. His breathing leveled out though his cheeks remained damp.

This was something completely different, something - well - alien. He couldn't even begin to describe it. He was in his head, but not at all. Everything felt so much clearer, cleaner. It was uncomplicated and direct. And then there it was. The sensation of being outside of himself.

_Holy crap._

He was looking at his body through Venom's eyes, the tears still wet on his face as he lay there in the bed. A tendril was gently wiping his cheeks. It was wholly strange to feel the touch of it on his skin then having that touch fed back through Venom so they could feel it too.

He understood now that what Venom felt was the suppleness of his skin, the bones and the muscle underneath, and the faint overall movement of blood but nothing more. The actual tactile sensation of being touched was coming from him and because of that Venom knew how much pressure to apply to make it feel nice.

**Would you like to understand more?**

_Yes. Yes please._

And suddenly Eddie knew what it was to form a tentacle outside of his body.

Venom let it hang in the air for a moment so Eddie could comprehend the feeling. He could sense the temperature of the room, and just vaguely the movement of the air from the open window. Venom flexed a little so Eddie could appreciate their strength. Even something this delicate thrummed with power.

Then, ever so gently, they curled around the glass of water and lifted it towards Eddie's body. He knew that with just a little more pressure that glass would shatter into a hundred pieces, yet none of the sharp edges would actually hurt Venom.

The tentacle shifted form slightly to become more fluid. It shaped around the glass like a koozie and dipped a tendril inside to feel the water. It was room temperature by now, but what surprised Eddie was the fact that he couldn't really sense that it was wet.

_This is wild, Vee._

**We are glad we were able to share. But this is also why we need a host. Without one our world is...limited.**

Eddie vowed right there and then that he was going to help Venom experience everything earth had to offer. And he was definitely going to start touching more things.

**We would like that.**

On this side of the bond Venom's emotions easily overpowered Eddie's, and the sense of gratitude was extremely wonderful. He tried to push his own sense of thanks back but something got jumbled. The tentacle lost its form and the glass fell.

Eddie's body was splashed with water and he was instantly back inside himself. The sudden transition was severely jarring and he bolted up as his mind spun from the lost connection.

"V- Vee? Venom!?"

**We are here.**

Small tendrils appeared everywhere touching his skin and soothing his worry.

**We will always be here.**

With a long sigh Eddie relaxed.

 _Thank you for sharing._ He thought.

**You are welcome.**

Eddie smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to talk in his head after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explored the more physical contact side of touch in my other fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662301  
> Please check it out if you'd like.
> 
> Only one more sense to go....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one guys. Just be warned it gets rather ~sensual~ towards the end...

The rain was coming down in droves. It was the noise of it pelting against the windows that had woken Eddie. He and Venom had been out till late last night doing their thing and removing a few more nasty elements from the city streets.

He would have loved to have just stayed there in bed, listening to the rain, but the taste in his mouth was so utterly vile it had to be rectified immediately .

He stumbled to the bathroom and swirled a glug of water around. Nope, that wasn't going to cut it. He hated to brush his teeth before breakfast, but today he had no choice. He craved the cleansing minty taste.

**What is wrong Eddie?**

_Nothing, love. Just needed to brush my teeth._

He paid special attention to his tongue vigorously scrubbing it.

**Is this because of us?**

It was true that after a night of hunting his morning breath was even more heinous than normal, but today's was something truly extraordinary.

"Um..." he garbled around his toothbrush. He had to be honest; Venom would know if he wasn't. "Probably?"

He rinsed his mouth out and smacked his lips. Nope, still wasn't enough. He loaded up his toothbrush again and made a mental note to buy mouthwash.

**We have caused your discomfort.**

There was a stab of guilt in there. Venom didn't like to make Eddie feel bad.

_Honestly Vee, it's not a big deal. I can handle this if it means that you're well fed._

He made sure to brush every part he could reach without making himself gag and gargled a mouthful of water. That ought to do it, he hoped.

Venom didn't say anything else but Eddie could sense they still felt shameful.

"How about tater tots for breakfast, yeah?" It was a little before 12, so that still technically counted as breakfast. Venom only gave a throb in reply. Eddie rubbed his chest in an attempt of an internal hug. It was no one's fault really, just a weird quirk of human/symbiote biology.

They were still quiet while Eddie brewed his coffee. The first sip wasn't an exactly great combination of cool mint and dark brew, but he winced past it. The second and third sips were far more acceptable. At least his mouth finally seemed normal again. He dreaded to think what parts of the human anatomy had caused such a flavour.

While he waited for the tater tots to cook he padded over to the rug by the couch. It was an ugly thing to be sure, but he and Venom had picked it out at a flea market for the exact reason that it sent pleasant tingles through Eddie's toes when he walked on it barefoot. He was of course trying to appease Venom by doing it now, but they remained silent.

"Not even the carpet doing it for ya, eh?"

The oven timer dinged and he decanted the tots onto a plate and took them back to the sofa. He looked at the still pouring rain as he waited for his breakfast to slightly cool. That's when he noticed the change in Venom's mood.

They had gone from guilt to anticipation. He knew Venom loved his tater tots but this seemed a little over the top.

"What are you so suddenly excited about?"

From his ribs they appeared.

**Nothing Eddie.**

Coy. Venom was being coy.

**Eat your food.**

They nudged his hand and he picked a tot up while eyeing the blob head suspiciously. They were up to something.

He popped it into his mouth and at the first bite he had to stop.

It was the best damn tater tot he'd ever tasted. Crunchy and golden on the outside, soft and pillowy on the inside, with just the right amount of seasoning and starch. He chewed it a little more and the deliciousness didn't stop. He swallowed and tried another. It was just as lovely. Why did these taste so damn good all of a sudden?

Venom giggled. They actually giggled.

_What did you do?_ Eddie thought as he shoved another into his mouth.

**Surprise Eddie.**

His taste buds were lighting up and these were only tater tots. He had to try something else.

Abandoning his plate, he went straight for the fridge. He quickly found a few grapes left in the box Mrs Chen had made him buy the last time he went by. She was still concerned about his food habits and regularly pushed him to buy fruits and vegetables along with all the junk. Right now he was so glad she did.

"Thank you Mrs C."

Eddie plucked a grape off the stalk and, with mounting expectation, placed it on his tongue. At first there was just the amplified bitterness of the skin, but then other flavours flowed in - the fluoride from the water he washed the grapes in from the tap, the leftover pizza that had been on the shelf next to the box, maybe even something from the plastic container itself?

**Bite it Eddie**. Venom urged on, eager for the experience to start.

His teeth punctured the skin and his mouth was flooded with an incredible sweetness. It was as though he had done a shot of cordial it was that strong, but it was beautiful.

"Ohmygod," he mumbled from behind his hand, trying not to drool grape juice over his chin. The sharp but sweet flavour was so intense. He couldn't even begin to compare it to anything he had eaten before.

Eddie quickly swallowed what remained and ate the rest of the grapes in one go, groaning with joy. He was sure he was going to get a sugar high from this. Inside, Venom was definitely buzzing.

But grapes weren't enough. He frantically searched the fridge to find anything that might be worthy of his new improved palette, but all he found were leftovers and a few items that should probably been thrown out a long time ago.

**The chocolate, Eddie. What about the chocolate?**

Of course!

He opened the cupboard to raid their stash. Eagerly he grabbed a bar and tore off the wrapper, but just as he was raising it to his lips, he stopped.

**No Eddie! Eat the chocolate!** Venom whined.

A tendril tried to push his hand closer to his mouth, but Eddie wasn't budging.

"No." He dropped the bar on the counter.

Venom's disappointment and confusion were palpable. Hurt pinged in his gut.

**You do not like our surprise.**

It was a statement not a question. Regret crashed through him.

"What? No! That's not what I meant. Look- Vee, come out here please."

Their head billowed out of his chest; a mournful expression tinged their features. Eddie took their face in both of his hands.

"I love what you've done, really. It's incredible. But I don't want to waste it on cheap chocolate and three-day-old Chinese."

**But I would make them taste good!**

"I know. But I'd rather have something that's already good then you can make it amazing! If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it right."

Venom's hurt was replaced with curiosity. Eddie had a plan, they could tell, and it didn't involve ordering take-out.

**But then we will have to go out in the rain.**

"Yeah we will."

**We don't want to go out. Want to stay here wrapped in our new blanket.**

They were of course referring to the new fleece blanket that Venom had insisted Eddie buy because it felt so nice against his skin. Eddie did have to admit in the end that he was glad he brought it. It did feel lovely.

"Delayed gratification, love," Eddie said with a wink."We'll go out now, be back within an hour and then we can use the blanket."

Venom grumbled but eventually agreed. Eddie planted a kiss on their forehead and unconsciously licked his lips. Whatever he though Venom would taste of, it wasn't _that_.

 

The artisan market turned out to be a tortuous experience. They say that eighty percent of taste is actually smell and even without his super nose turned on, Eddie was struggling not to drool over himself.

**Would you like us to turn it off?**

_Don't you dare!_

His super taste had been a gift and he was not going to be ungrateful about it.

_Maybe though you could help me choose what to buy?_

**Yes. We know what flavours you like. We will smell them out for you.**

Eddie smiled. Shopping with Venom could be so much fun.

Everywhere they went they were offered free samples and Eddie had to decline them all. Venom whined each time but Eddie just kept on reminding them about delayed gratification. Denying themselves something now would make it all the more better when they had it later. Also, Eddie couldn't help thinking that he didn't quite fancy having another extreme reaction in public.

They decided on quality over quantity. Eddie brought several cured meats and an aged cheddar that Venom said smelled interesting. He brought an apple, a fig and a box of his favourite fruit, strawberries. He adored the smell of them and couldn't resist breathing deep.

Finally they made it to a chocolate stall. Venom was thrilled about all the different types and wanted to eat everything there and then - and Eddie nearly agreed. It would be so simple to just gorge on everything they saw and damn the consequences, but he had to put that thought out of his mind. Far too tempting in his current state. Instead he chose a 70% dark chocolate and was internally debating between a brownie or some fudge when Venom pointed out a kind he had failed to look at.

"What's that?" Eddie asked the lady behind the counter.

"It's raw chocolate."

"Raw?"

"It's made from unroasted cacao beans and cold pressed cacao butter. Would you like to try some?" she offered.

"No-" Eddie hastily replied. Venom scowled under his skin. "I mean, er, I'd love to buy some actually."

The woman looked a little confused at his reply but duly rang up his purchases.

 

Venom was fizzing with excitement by the time they got back to the apartment. The rain hadn't let up at all and Eddie was soaked through. They moaned that he took too much time to change into dry clothes but Eddie refused to use the new blanket while still wet. He settled simply for fresh sweatpants and a vest.

He took a little while to prepare their tasting experience. Each of the foods were given their own plate and neatly lined up on the coffee table for their pleasure. Venom wanted to dive straight into the chocolate but Eddie insisted on savoury first.

He started with the meats. He placed a piece of prosciutto ham on his tongue and his eyes fluttered. The saltiness played over his palette mixing with the delicate melting fat.

**Oh Eddie! It is dead, but we _like_ it!**

Trust Venom to have expensive tastes when it came to cured meat.

Next was a smoky chorizo bursting with paprika and garlic, then came a spicy salami that left a pleasant burn in his mouth. Next was the cheese which they tried in several combinations with the apple and fig, and even some of the meat. All of it was utterly delicious.

The strawberries were up next and Eddie couldn't suppress his eagerness.

He picked the plumpest, juiciest one from the box and slowly bit into it. Frankly, it was almost obscene how slowly he did it. As the sweetness coated his taste buds, it was like falling into a sea of bliss. It was so much more intense than the grapes. He started to feel a little lightheaded and slumped down on the couch. When his bite was finally swallowed he took in a gasping breath.

"Holy cow." He breathed

**So _good_ Eddie!**

"Yeah, it was."

He ate the rest of the strawberry and had the same glorious reaction. His favourite fruit had just become the ultimate fruit as far as Venom was concerned. Possibly the only fruit Venom would let him eat from now on. Eddie tried to suppress the thought that they also came chocolate dipped.

Chocolate.

It was there at the end of the table, just waiting for him.

**Do it Eddie, _please_.**

Almost nervously, he broke off a small square of the 70% and placed it on his tongue. Never had chocolate had such a full flavour, so many layers to taste. He could detect accents of leather and smoke with hints of red berries and wine, all wrapped up in a dark bitterness that made him thirsty.

Then it started melting in his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod..._

He slid from the couch onto the floor and stayed there. The rug was comfortable anyway. Somehow it just kept on getting more and more overwhelming every time they tried something new. But it wasn't surprising that the chocolate had such an effect. It was packed with the chemical that Venom craved and Eddie's improved taste buds were finding more of it than ever before.

"Hey, um....Vee?" His voice was shaky. For a while there wasn't a reply. When it did come, it was very quiet.

**....Do it again, Eddie.**

Eddie's grin was sloppy in reply. He fumbled around trying to find the raw chocolate without seeing what he was doing. In the end Venom had to help him, but when he tried to take the piece from them, the tendril moved further away.

"Hey!"

**Delayed gratification Eddie.**

"You bastard!" but there wasn't any heat behind his words. He tried to take the piece again, but once more he was denied.

**Let us feed you.**

Eddie dropped his hand and obediently opened his mouth. Delicately, the chocolate was placed on his tongue and instantly Eddie's brain imploded.

His entire body lit up with pleasure and arched away from the floor. Wanton moans escaped his lips. How could chocolate make him feel this way? He writhed on the carpet, his hands desperately searching for something to grip just to ride out the feeling. It was complete overload, fireworks and marching bands, roaring stadiums and thundering applause, electricity and ice and fire through his veins.

It finally shuddered to a stop when he eventually swallowed and was able to take a breath. It was all positively orgasmic. So much so that he hadn't even been able to register what the chocolate actually tasted like. He decided that honestly, it didn't really matter.

When he came back to his senses, he was splayed halfway under the coffee table and lying in a pool of ink. Venom had actually melted out of him. The experience was just _that_ intense.

"You okay there buddy?" Eddie asked with a slightly hysterical laugh.

**...We don't.... we are....**

They couldn't even form complete sentences.

"Come back to me, love."

He made scooping motions with his hands and slowly the ink started to move and shift back under his skin. For a while Eddie just lay there on his back basking in what could only be described as an afterglow. Tendrils lazily ran up arms and caressed his face.

**Too good Eddie.**

_It was your idea, remember?_

**Yes. We are glad we thought of it.**

_Worth the trip out into the rain?_

There wasn't a verbal response but the emotions that spilled over their bond was enough to know that they both agreed that it was. Most definitely worth the wait.

Eventually Eddie pulled himself back onto the couch, but couldn't do anything more than just flop there. Tentacles reached out and covered him with the new blanket. He rubbed it against his face. It was just so soft. Venom purred deep within Eddie's chest full of happiness. Warm tendrils circled his waist in their version of a hug.

_Aftercare_ , Eddie thought with a giggle.

The rain pattered against the windows. Eddie's gentle breathing was the only other sound in the apartment.

**_Eddie_....?**

"Hm"?

He opened his eyes to see a tendril holding more of the raw chocolate.

**Can we do it again?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all enjoyed my little trip through Eddie and Venom's senses.
> 
> If you'd like more fluff of the touching and kissing kind, check out my other fics [Learning to Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662301) and [Learning to Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764475)
> 
> Kudos is nice, but comments seriously make my day. :D


End file.
